logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Birds Seasons/Other
Trick or Treat October 21, 2010 Angry_Birds_Halloween_logo.png|Originally, this game was called "Angry Birds Halloween" until the Season's Greedings update. Season's Greedings December 1, 2010 By adding this update, Angry Birds Halloween's name had been changed to Angry Birds Seasons. This name change also occurred in the "Halloween" episode, renaming that episode "Trick or Treat". Hogs and Kisses February 7, 2011 Go Green, Get Lucky March 10, 2011 Easter Eggs April 18, 2011 Summer Pignic June 21, 2011 Mooncake Festival September 1, 2011 Ham-o-ween October 21, 2011 This update introduced Seasons 2012 (Season 2). Wreck the Halls December 1, 2011 Year of the Dragon January 19, 2012 Cherry Blossom March 7, 2012 Piglantis June 14, 2012 Back to School August 16, 2012 Angry Birds Seasons Logo (2012; Prototype).jpg|Alternate logo. Haunted Hogs October 23, 2012 This update introduced Season 3 and Seasons 2011 and 2012 became Season 1 and Season 2. Winter Wonderham December 1-25, 2012 On Android and iOS levels, when pressing level 5, player earned an Intel golden egg, which had 4 levels from the Angry Birds in Ultrabook Adventure games. Abra-ca-Bacon May 16, 2013 Arctic Eggspedition November 29, 2013 This update introduced Season 4. South Hamerica July 3, 2014 Ham Dunk October 9, 2014 On Finn Ice December 1, 2014 This update introduced Season 5. Ham Dunk V2 February 5, 2015 Tropigal Paradise April 29, 2015 Ham Dunk The Finals June 4, 2015 Invasion of the Egg Snatchers October 21, 2015 Ski or Squeal December 1, 2015 This update introduced Season 6. Fairy Hogmother February 11, 2016 Marie Hamtoinette March 31, 2016 Summer Camp June 27, 2016 Piggywood Studios August 26, 2016 Hammier Things October 21, 2016 Ragnahog December 1, 2016 Icons October 21, 2010-March 31, 2016 October 21, 2010-December 1, 2014 October 21, 2010-February 7, 2011 = October 21, 2010 = = December 1, 2010 = February 7, 2011 March 10, 2011-December 1, 2014 = March 10, 2011-December 1, 2012 = = March 10, 2011-October 9, 2014 = = March 10, 2011 = = April 18, 2011 = = June 21, 2011 = = September 1, 2011 = = October 21, 2011 = = December 1, 2011 = = January 19, 2012 = = March 7, 2012 = = June 14, 2012 = = August 16, 2012 = = October 23, 2012 = = December 1, 2012-present = = December 1, 2012-March 31, 2016 = File:AngryBirdsSeasonsWinterWonderhamWindowsPhoneIcon.png|XBOX icon = May 16, 2013 = = November 29, 2013 = File:AngryBirdsSeasonsArcticEggspeditionWindowsPhoneIcon.png|XBOX icon = July 3, 2014 = File:AngryBirdsSeasonsSouthHamericaWindowsPhoneIcon.jpg|XBOX icon = October 9, 2014 = December 1, 2014 February 5, 2015-June 4, 2015 = February 5, 2015 = File:AngryBirdsSeasonsHamDunkV2WindowsPhoneIcon.png|XBOX icon = April 29, 2015 = June 4, 2015-March 31, 2016 = June 4, 2015 = = October 21, 2015 = = December 1, 2015 = = February 11, 2016 = March 31, 2016-present March 31, 2016 June 27, 2016 August 26, 2016 October 21, 2016 December 1, 2016 Loading Screens File:AngryBirdsSeasonsTrickorTreatLoadingScreen.jpg|Trick or Treat AngryBirdsSeasonsSeasonsGreeting'sLoadingScreen.png|Season's Greetings AngryBirdsSeasonsHogsandKissesLoadingScreen.png|Hogs and Kisses AngryBirdsSeasonsGoGreen,GetLuckyLoadingScreen.jpg|Go Green, Get Lucky AngryBirdsSeasonsEasterEggsLoadingScreen.png|Easter Eggs AngryBirdsSeasonsSummerPignicLoadingScreen.png|Summer Pignic AngryBirdsSeasonsMoonFestivalLoadingScreen.jpg|Mooncake Festival AngryBirdsSeasonsHam'o'WeenLoadingScreen.jpg|Ham 'o' Ween AngryBirdsSeasonsWrecktheHallsLoadingScreen.png|Wreck the Halls AngryBirdsSeasonsYearoftheDragonLoadingScreen.png|Year of the Dragon AngryBirdsSeasonsCherryBlossomLoadingScreen.jpg|Cherry Blossom AngryBirdsSeasonsPiglantisLoadingScreen.png|Piglantis AngryBirdsSeasonsBacktoSchoolLoadingScreen.jpg|Back to School AngryBirdsSeasonsHauntedHogsLoadingScreen.png|Haunted Hogs AngryBirdsSeasonsWinterWonderhamLoadingScreen1.jpg|Winter Wonderham AngryBirdsSeasonsWinterWonderhamLoadingScreen2.png|Winter Wonderham V2 AngryBirdsSeasonsAbra-ca-BaconLoadingScreen.png|Abra-ca-Bacon AngryBirdsSeasonsArcticEggspeditionLoadingScreen.png|Arctic Eggspedition AngryBirdsSeasonsSouthHamericaLoadingScreen.jpg|South Hamerica AngryBirdsSeasonsHamDunkLoadingScreen.jpg|Ham Dunk AngryBirdsSeasonsOnFinnIceLoadingScreen.jpg|On Finn Ice AngryBirdsSeasonsHamDunkV2LoadingScreen.jpg|Ham Dunk V2 AngryBirdsSeasonsTropigalParadiseLoadingScreen.jpg|Tropical Paradise AngryBirdsSeasonsHamDunkTheFinalsLoadingScreen.jpg|Ham Dunk The Finals AngryBirdsSeasonsInvasionoftheEggSnatchersLoadingScreen.png|Invasion of the Egg Snatchers AngryBirdsSeasonsSkiorSquealLoadingScreen.png|Ski or Squeal AngryBirdsSeasonsFairyHogmotherLoadingScreen.jpg|Fairy Hogmother AngryBirdsSeasonsMarieHamtoinetteLoadingScreen.png|Marie Hamtoinette AngryBirdsSeasonsSummerCampLoadingScreen.jpg|Summer Camp AngryBirdsSeasonsPiggywoodStudiosLoadingScreen.png|Piggywood Studios AngryBirdsSeasonsHammierThingsLoadingScreen.jpg|Hammier Things AngryBirdsSeasonsRagnahogLoadingScreen.jpg|Ragnahog Category:Other Category:Angry Birds Category:Rovio